The Experiment: Age of Honor
|filminglocation= Middle Ages |seasonrun= July 11, 2019 – August 18th |previousseason= |nextseason= Armageddon }}The Experiment: Age of Honor is the first season of The Experiment series, which premiered on July 11, 2019. Production This season features sixteen brand new castaways, divided into four tribes of four. This season featured recruits only and Recruiting ran from June 1st,2019 until June 31st, 2019 The theme for this season was inspired from the the middle ages, including: knighthood, midieval folklore, and the arcane arts. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idol: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp. * Four-Tribe Format: For the first time in the series, the castaways were divided into four tribes of four. * Tribe Switch: On Day 4, the tribes underwent a tribe switch, mixing them up into three new tribes of five. Then on Day 14, the tribes underwent a second switch, mixing them up into two new tribes of six. * Double Tribal Council: On Day 18, both tribes were sent to Tribal Council to vote out one person each, with the challenge being for individual immunity. * Knight Duels: Once eliminated, contestants where sent to the knight duel. They would compete in a trio of duels, where the winner will get to eliminate one player of there choice. The final duel, had 4 people where one person would get to choose who rejoined them in the merged tribe! * Secret of Merlin: Allowed someone to see the votes, and then change one of the casted votes. Contestants } | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Blair' Age, Location | | | rowspan=3 | rowspan=5 | Evacuated Day 6 | rowspan=2 | 0 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Brien W.' 21, Pennsylvania | | | Evacuated Day 10 | 1 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Shannon W.' Age, Location | | rowspan=1 | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | Lost Duel Day __ | 3 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Dylan L.' Age, Location | | | | 4th Voted Out Day 18 | Lost Duel Day __ | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Julian W.' Age, Location | | | | 5th Voted Out Day 18 | Lost Duel Day __ | 6 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Tyler W.' Age, Location | | | | rowspan=13 | 6th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 21 | rowspan=1 | 6 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Brendan B.' 24, Massachusetts | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | 3rd Voted Out Day 16 | Returned Day __ | rowspan="2"| 16 |- | 7th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 24 | rowspan=4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Joel W.' 19, United Kingdom | | | | 8th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 24 | 2 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Zach S.' Age, Location | | | | 9th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 27 | 8 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Pietro R.' Age, Location | | | | 10th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 30 | 7 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Keaton P.' Age, Location | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | 2nd Voted Out Day 13 | Returned Day __ | rowspan="2"| 9 |- | 11th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 33 | rowspan=6 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Hudson J.' 18, California | | | | 12th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 35 | 13 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Madison K.' Age, Location | | | | 13th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 36 | 3 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Jay M.' 25, Kentucky | | | | 14th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 37 | 7 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Stoner G.' Age, Location | | | |Runner Up | 1 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Paul' Age, Location | | | |Winner | 10 |} The Game Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. A Hidden Immunity Idol was used, negating all votes against the user. The contestant gave up Individual Immunity at Tribal. Voting Table } Shannon}} | Blair}} | Brien}} | Keaton}} | Brendan}} | Dylan}} | colspan=2 Julian}} | Tyler}} | colspan=2 Brendan}} | Joel}} | Zach}} | Pietro}} | Keaton}} | Hudson}} | Madison}} | Jay}} | Stoner}} | Paul}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 3-1 | No Vote | No Vote | 3-2 | 5-1 | 4-1 | 3-3 | 3-1 | 6-2-1 | nowrap| 3-3-0 | 8-0 | 1-0-0 | 3-2-0 | 4-2-1 | 4-2 | 2-0 | 3-1 | 1-0 | rowspan="1" colspan="3"| 6-3 |- | | align="left"| Paul | | — | — | | — | — | | | | }} | | | }} | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Chris | — | — | — | | — | — | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Jay | — | — | — | | | | colspan="2"| — | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Madison | — | — | — | | | | colspan="2"| — | | | | | | | | | | colspan=1 | |- | | align="left"| Hudson | — | — | — | — | — | — | | | | | | | | | | | colspan=2 | | |- | | align="left"| Keaton | — | — | — | | colspan=5 | | | | | | | colspan=3 | | |- | | align="left"| Pietro | — | — | — | — | | | colspan="2"| — | | | | | | | colspan=4 | | |- | | align="left"| Zach | — | — | — | — | — | — | | | | | | | | colspan=5 | | |- | | align="left"| Joel | — | — | — | — | | | colspan="2"| — | | | | | colspan=6 | | |- | | align="left"| Brendan | — | — | — | — | | colspan=4 | | | colspan=7 | | |- | | align="left"| Tyler | — | — | — | — | — | — | | | | colspan=9 | | |- | | align="left"| Julian | — | — | — | — | — | — | | | colspan=1 | colspan=11 |- | | align="left"| Dylan | | — | — | — | | | colspan=3 | colspan=11 |- | | align="left"| Shannon | | colspan=5 | colspan=14 |- | | align="left"| Brien | | — | | colspan=17 |- | | align="left"| Blair | — | | colspan=18 |} Brendan played a vote steal, using Paul's vote for his own Paul used the Secret of Merlin Changing his own vote, to a vote for Shelley Category:Seasons